


Without You

by Gem_Gem



Category: Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem_Gem/pseuds/Gem_Gem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m guessing this means you’re apologising… in your own odd way.” </p><p>Disclaimer: Characters belong to Alan Moore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> I just re-found this whilst digging through my writings! (Which explains my recent uploads of old work lately)
> 
> I believe I was inspired to write this from the Watchmen game, Watchmen: The End Is Nigh. I love that game so much. I always play as Rorschach.
> 
> * Posted on LiveJournal November 09th, 2009
> 
> If people like it and if I can think up more, I might carry this on, make it a longer story, however I quite like it short. I used to (and still do) enjoy writing a lot of short stories or short scenes, as I struggle with plot and endings with stories a lot and can get easily and quickly distracted/bored and move on to another ideas.

The sofa was supple and cold against his clothed thighs and back as Daniel lowered upon it, a steaming cup of coffee in one hand, heat curling and twisting through the air, dancing into nothing.

Adjusting his glasses, he sighed and glanced up at the rigid figure standing in the entrance of his living room. Shoulders slightly hunched. Posture defeated. “I’m guessing this means you’re apologising… in your own odd way.” It wasn’t a question. Why else would he be there?

The posture shifted. Became more confident and sure. “Are better as a pair, yes. Have come to see if--”

“No, I’m not going to patrol tonight.” He took a sip, lips curling away from the hot liquid. “Not tonight.”

Rorschach hesitated and then took a step inside the room. “Would be pleasant to have you at my side, Nite Owl--…”

Daniel scoffed. “That’s not what you said last night.” He glared jadedly up at his partner. “What was it you said again? Something about wanting anyone but me as a partner? That you wouldn’t _**come**_ back-”

“Was angry. Did not agree with the way you handled the situation. Shouldn’t have been so _**soft**_ on her! Shouldn’t have let her _**go**_! Became irate and alleged things. Certain things I did not mean and do apologise, just as you did not mean what you said to me in return.” He took another step. “But, even though what you did and said was wrong, forgave you for it. Came back to set things straight between us. Also, I thought, perhaps, you have come to your senses. Have information concerning whereabouts of Twilight Lady’s new abode,” Rorschach said, rocking back on his heels lightly as Daniel got to his feet strictly, viciously slamming the mug of coffee down, the contents spilling and dribbling a russet halo around the base.

“You’re so full of yourself, do you know that?” Daniel barked. “You constantly think that _**you’re**_ the one in the right! That _**you’re**_ the only one allowed to fly off the handle, if anyone else does it’s an _“immoral lapse of emotion and should be kept under control”_.” Daniel pointed a trembling index finger at him “I’ve put up with _**a lot**_ with you and I can’t take it anymore!” A shaking hand slid through unruly locks. “You’re _**killing**_ people! Goddamn _**murdering**_ them right in front of me, and you treat it like it’s _**nothing**_! Like it was the best thing to do, that murder is nothing short of _**heroic**_! If anyone needs to come to their senses, Rorschach, it’s _**you**_!” 

Rorschach growled lowly. “It’s what they deserve! Scum need to be punished, Daniel. Not left to pollute city. To drown us in filth and sin. Are like a virus, cannot allow it to breed and consume. Need to protect the good from infection-”

“Yes, I agree that we need to protect people but… we don’t have to _**kill**_ them. People can _**change**_ , Rorschach! It sounds cliché but it’s true. I’ve seen it! Not everyone is a lost cause! And it’s not our place to decide who lives and who dies, we have no right to play _**God**_!” Daniel’s features slowly morphed, turning distressed and anxious. “If I hadn’t of stopped you…you would have killed her, wouldn’t you?” 

“ _ **God**_ has nothing to do with it!” Rorschach hissed dangerously. “You think God decides anything for us? Where is God when children are being raped and murdered? Where is God when women are abused by their husbands? When new born babies are left to die in the trash, thrown aside like leftovers? There is no God. We are alone and we decide our own fate.”

Daniel exhaled deeply, shaking his head. “Your views on religion do not change the fact that _**you**_ do not realise what you are becoming. Do you not see that you are becoming the very scum you set out to fight? Do you lack the capacity to see what’s right in front of _**you**_? Because you’re _**sinking**_ , Rorschach, you’re _**disappearing**_. I feel like I’m losing you and that I’m incapable to stop it… ever since the kidnapping case, you-you just haven’t been the _**same**_ …” Daniel shuffled over to Rorschach slowly, as if approaching a wild animal. “I had to let her go, don’t you see? I had to…you would have _**killed**_ her. I couldn’t let you do that.”

“Has _**corrupted**_ you.” Rorschach grunted, his fingers curling hard into leather. “She is evil. She-…”

“No! _**Stop**_. Just…just stop it. _**Please**_.” Daniel said, rubbing at his temples. 

Rorschach shifted his weight. “Daniel, need to know what this means. Sounds to me like you are disconnecting our partnership.”

Daniel looked up, staring at black moving sluggishly over a white face and sighed profoundly. “I…I don’t know…” He turned his back on Rorschach. “I don’t know what’s going to happen. I can’t sit back and do _**nothing**_ while you…while you…” He hung his head. “I fear for you, I really do.”

Rorschach waited, staring at Daniel’s back, watching his shoulders slump. When a long moment passed with silence, he slid his hands into his pockets. “Shouldn’t fear for me. I’m not corrupt. Not blind to the truth. Not afraid to do what’s right.” He angled his shoulders, ready to turn away. “Shouldn’t fear for me. Should fear for yourself. You will be your own undoing. Your own weakness. Good night, Daniel.”

Daniel span around. “My own-? You are _**unbelievable**_! I honestly don’t know why I even bother… I bet you don’t give a _**damn**_ about me!” 

Inkblots swirled furiously “ _ **Daniel**_ \--”

Daniel chuckled dryly. “ _ **Christ**_ , I don’t even know what you _**look**_ like… I don’t know your real name or where you live… you never let me get close. You don’t _**trust**_ me enough! I don’t even know _**who**_ you are but you know _**everything**_ about me! I’ve let you into my _**home**_! Into my _**life**_! With _**nothing**_ given in return…so why…” he stepped into Rorschach’s personal space “ _ **Why**_ the hell do I care so much? Why do I go on _**worrying**_ about you? Why should I _**bother**_?”

Rorschach tilted his head faintly, looking up at Daniel who loomed over him. Black turned in on itself, over and over, and over again, rapidly fluttering over white. “Don’t know, Daniel. Why _**should**_ you?” His voice was dangerously low and threatening. 

“Honestly?” Daniel said, looking down on his partner and frowning, “I don’t know why. We are hardly partners anymore. You spend more and more time alone… maybe it is best if we split ways, that we end this partnership. It’s not like I mean anything to you! You obviously don’t give a damn, so go. Leave. I’m better off without you.”

Rorschach’s mask fluttered in response, head twitching backwards as if struck. Daniel exhaled through his nose with a shake of his head and pushed passed, knocking their shoulders together for a moment as he left the room without a backwards glance.


End file.
